Enhanced Archery
The ability to possess great skill in the use of bow and arrow. Variation of Weapon Proficiency and Enhanced Accuracy. Also Called * Archery Proficiency * Enhanced Arrow Skill * Enhanced Bowmanship * Enhanced Crossbow Skill * Kyūjutsu (Art of Archery) * Superlative Archery Capabilities Users have an incredible aptitude for the ways of bow and arrow, being able launch multiple arrows with one shot, use the bow as a melee weapon, etc. They can reload the weapon rapidly and efficiently, even with heavy mechanisms like the crossbow. Applications * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Assassination * Enhanced Vision * Super Speed Combat Archery * Targeting Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Arrow Generation *Bow Construction *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Accuracy *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Gunmanship *Hunting Intuition *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Ranged Weapon Proficiency *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weapon *Supernatural Archery *Trick Arrows *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Arrow-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing Limitations *Most users need both of their hands to use bow effectively. *User relies on arms and eyes, so Body Manipulation and Blindness Inducement can negate them. *User may have difficulty if fighting in the dark or in specific weather conditions such as rain or snow. *May be limited to distant range combat, which can be a problem in close quarters. *May become powerless if bow is lost or destroyed. *Can run out of ammo. Known Users Anime/Manga Cartoons Gallery Rob o' the Hedge profile.png|Rob o' the Hedge (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Bow_Sparrow_Profile.jpg|Bow Sparrow (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Oliver Queen-Green Arrow Enhanced Archery.gif|Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Arrowverse) File:Uryū_Ishida_Kojaku.jpg|Uryū Ishida (Bleach) is a traditionalist Quincy, using tremendously accurate and precise archery skills to fire Heilig Pfeil, which can kill Hollows instantly. File:Driscoll_Berci's_Heilig_Pfeil.png|Driscoll Berci (Bleach) firing his Heilig Pfeil from his gauntlets that easily pierced through a captain-level Shinigami. File:Galvano_Blast.png|Candice Catnipp (Bleach) using Galvano Blast to fire a 5 gigajoule arrow of electricity that can incinerate her target. File:Bazz-B's_Crossbow.png|Bazz-B (Bleach) using his spiritual crossbow to fire a Heilig Pfeil, which possesses tremendous speed and force capable of tearing Kira's torso clean off. File:Arrow_of_Original_Sin.png|Cross Marian (D.Gray-Man) changing his Judgment auto-revolver into an energy bow and arrow, firing with great accuracy and destructive powers. Sagittarius (Fairy Tail).jpg|Sagittarius (Fairy Tail) is a master archer, able to aim for even the smallest gaps in armor joints and fire more than one arrow per shot. File:Kikyo's_Sacred_Arrow.png|Kikyō (InuYasha) was known for her mastery in archery, and combined with her spiritual powers, only the strongest demons could stand a chance against her Sacred Arrow. File:Kagome's_Sacred_Arrow.png|Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha) eventually lived up as Kikyō's reincarnation, increasing in accuracy in firing her Sacred Arrow via experience. File:Pit's_Light_Arrows.jpg|Pit (Nintendo) may be a flightless angel, be he is very specialized in using the bow. Hawkeye Vol 3 6 Textless.jpg|Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Marvel Comics) is a master archer with near-perfect accuracy. File:Spider_War_Bow_Terrible_Split.png|Kidōmaru (Naruto) using Spider War Bow: Terrible Split to fire a deadly arrow of immense destructive power with tremendous accuracy and precision. File:Susanoo's_Bow.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) launching chakra arrows via his Susanoo, which possesses deadly speed and force, and combined with his Sharingan, is very accurate. File:Link_Bow.png|Link (Nintendo) has displayed great proficiency and accuracy with the bow and arrow, as well as using fire, ice, and light magic to increase the damage of his arrows. File:Link's_Crossbow.png|Link (Nintendo) shows great efficiency handling a crossbow, rapid firing with great accuracy and range. File:Light_Arrow_Final_Smash.png|Zelda (Nintendo) possesses tremendous mastery in archery, and combined with her status as Sage of Time and Princess of Hyrule, is a deadly opponent with the Light Arrows. HWL_Linkle_Crossbow_Artwork.png|Linkle (The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors Legends) is an excellent archer with dual crossbows. File:Sayaka_Kirasaka_Using_Koukarin.png|Sayaka Kirasaka (Strike the Blood) is very proficient with her Kōkarin, a bow that fires energy arrows, with great accuracy skills. KRDr-Mashinchaserbat.png|Mashin Chaser (Kamen Rider Drive) Aiolos_meikai.jpg|Sagittarius Aiolos (Saint Seiya) uses the Sagittarius’ Golden Bow and Arrow Power_Bow.jpg|Kim Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) pointing his Power Bow upwards Sagittarius H.png|Sagittarius (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of bow and sagittarius. Archer_H.png|Archer (Valkyrie Crusade) Tsuruhime H.png|Tsuruhime (Valkyrie Crusade) Failnaught H.png|Failnaught (Valkyrie Crusade) opal.gif|Opal (Steven Universe) and her energy longbow Hanzo.png|Hanzo (Overwatch) is a master bowman with various cybernetic… File:Hanzo_Overwatch_Dragons.gif|…and supernatural skills. Banearrow.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Tecmo) is a master archer able to shoot down his enemies with immense accuracy. Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Episode 2-Chi_002_256006.jpg|Rinslet Laurenfrost (Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance) is a highly skilled master archer. Oscar Brailsford.jpg|Oscar Brailsford (Dragnar Academy) is extremely proficient in wielding her Ark Weapon the magic bow Failnaught. Goblin Slayer Archer.jpg|An extraordinary archer, Goblin Slayer (Goblin Slayer) is… Goblin Slayer Archery 2.jpg|…able to accurately shoot down goblins from vast distances. HEA's archery (Goblin Slayer).gif|High Elf Archer's (Goblin Slayer) tremendous mastery of archery allows her to kill 2 goblins with a single arrow from an immense distance. Vol14-LN-Tigrevurmud-and-Black-Bow.jpg|Hailed as the Magic Bullet King, Tigrevurmund Vorn (Madan no Ou to Vanadis) is legendary throughout the continents as a genius master archer. Kyou_En Kingdom.png|Considered to be one of the Ten Bows of China, Kyou En of the Four Heavenly Kings (Kingdom) is a master of archery with skill so refined that he is the one of deadliest archers throughout China... Haku Rei of the 10 Bows of China.PNG|The 3rd ranked among the Ten Bows of China, Haku Rei of Chu (Kingdom)... Haku Rei's Archery Kingdom.png|...possess astounding arm strength, his arrow shots being capable of knocking an opponent off their balance evening while they block it... Haku Rei's Arrows Kingdom.jpg|...as well as sniping his targets... Haku Rei's Arrows 2 Kingdom.jpg|...from the greatest amount of distances with uncanny accuracy. Koku’ou's Bow (1).png|Koku’Ou of the Kan Ki Army (Kingdom)... Koku’ou's Bow (2).png|...is a refined and proficient former bandit archer. Sei Ka Un and Senshu Bi Kingdom.png|Both Sei Ka Un and Seni Shi Bi (Kingdom) are members of the Ten Bows of China. Sou Jin's Arrows Kingdom.png|Inheriting the extraordinary archery skills of his father, Sou Gen a member of the Ten Bows of China, Sou Jin (Kingdom) is a talented and deadly master of the bow... Sou Jin's Arrows Kingdom 2.png|..., his arrows being capable of hitting targets from a 500 paces distance... Sou Jin's Ten in a Row Kingdom.png|...and each one of them killing 10 targets in a row while he sped up. Sou Tan's Arrow Kingdom.png|Like his older brother, Sou Tan (Kingdom) inherited the extraordinary archery skills of their father as he can hit a target from a 500 paced distance as well... Sou Tan's Arrow 2 Kingdom.png|...and after coming to grips with a taking a life in order to save his brother and Ka Ryo Ten's lives, his shots beheaded an enemy with superb precision and strength... Hawkeye Gough - Carving.jpg|Hawkeye Gough (Dark Souls) was so incredibly gifted at archery that he could knock a flying dragon out of the sky even after the eye-holes of his helm were filled with tree resin by his enemies... Hawkeye Gough - Shooting.jpg|...as shown when he shot down Black Dragon Kalameet with ease. Slave Knight Gael Crossbow.gif|Slave Knight Gael (Dark Souls III) using his repeating crossbow. Elfa.jpg|Elfa (Kofi) Tweyen.png|Due to her powerful eyesight and being a member of The Eternals, Tweyen/Song (Granblue Fantasy) is one of the most talented and powerful archers throughout the skies. Nioh Archery.jpg|William Adams (Nioh) has great skill in Kyujutsu. Lilia archery.jpg|The strongest archer of Caesarian Kingdom, Lilia (Parallel Paradise) can... Lilia enhanced archery 1.jpg|...easily shoot down a monster from incredible distances... Lilia enhanced archery 2.jpg|...even bullseye hit into the eye socket of a Kal... Videos Legolas Slays the Oliphaunt (6 9) - The Lord of the Rings The Return of the King Movie (2003) - HD Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition